This invention relates to an electrically operated military target capable of emitting an infrared signal when an electrical current is passed therethrough and use of the target in live fire training.
With the advent of thermal sights for aiming military weapons, there arose a need for targets suitable for live fire training. The thermal sights now in use detect an infrared signal characteristic of the target. This infrared signal is also termed an infrared signature. The target is typically an enemy tank or other vehicle, which would be very costly to use for live firing training.